Endzone
by dgj212
Summary: Just a oneshot for the crossover hoping I see more things like this.


Hey guys felt like doing this oneshot, still working on other stuff but life gets in the way ya know. Still I like this hobby. Started chunking my fics, so I honestly a few chapters done for other stuff, i just wanted to get more done. I'll start posting some stuff this week. I wanted to post Vibration but I was busy and this one was closer to being done. Feel free to adopt this fic or whatever.

I don't own Worm or Danny Phantom.

* * *

One choice, that's all it takes. Go left or go right? For each choice made, a new world gets created. The cycle repeats. Multiple people, making multiple choices, making multiple worlds. Ad infinitum. At least that's what I read online. And stupidly I pursued the idea.

three month ago...I...there's no easy way to say it...a girl I grew up with, someone I thought was my sister, someone I shared my darkest deepest secrets turned it against me and stabbed me in the back. She took all that I freely gave up and used it against me. After that summer, when we started high school, she started hanging out with other girls and it was like she changed completely. Just a few months and the Emma I knew was gone.

After that she began to torture me and make my days at school a living hell. I continued to bear with it thinking maybe one day she would snap out of it. It gets better, a month later, she shoved me into my locker filled with used tampons. After she shoved me in that locker, I triggered and I knew that the Emma I used to know was never coming back. I was alone.

I don't know what it was but I wanted to get away, I wanted everyone to just disappear, I wanted to be alone...I wanted my mom.

I woke up in the hospital alone. A nurse told me I was out for a two days. I knew I was different but not in the flashy way other people who trigger were. I was a tinker...I should really see if I could change that, I feel like someone would think I peed myself all the time. I'm sure Emma would spin it that way. I got a battery of test to see if I was a cape, some subtle some not so much. From what I could gather, it was determined that I wasn't showing the signs for any cape powers, but even so, I am cape and I'm a tinker variety.

From what I could tell, my specialty wasn't anything. I knew there were people like Squealer who made advanced super vehicles, dragon who created amazing suits like earth aleph's tony stark, Armsmaster who could take other technology and somehow cram it all together and make it work. Hell, if Leet was telling the truth, he could build and invent anything, if only once and only once. Mine...it was just making a gate. I could make a gate to nowhere, literally nowhere. I know Professor Haywire could make tech that was inter-dimensional but my gate was nothing like that. It simply didn't go anywhere. It was basically decoration. For all my troubles I got a power that did nothing…literally nothing.

After the events of the hospital I was given a month to recover and my medical fees were covered. I heard that even Panacea payed me a visit. Why? No clue. Maybe she took pity on me? I don't know, I just know she fixed a few problems that locker caused me. When I returned I found that Sophia, the ringleader more or less, had been transferred to Arcadia. Just great. I get shoved in a locker with female waste, and she gets rewarded. How fucked up is that?

At least she wasn't around. That did something, but Emma still tried to pick on me, maybe it was the locker but the teachers finally started doing their jobs. Emma and her other friend, whatever her name was, got reported. And it went downhill from there. The other girl had stopped but Emma was driven She still kept trying to do me in like she needed to prove something, almost like a sociopath. She kept getting in trouble, people were finally reporting her, and she was getting detention. I was feeling better. I was doing better in classes now, my homework was finally getting done on time, the teacher's were looking out for me, I was getting my confidence back, I had hope for once. After the locker, there wasn't anything Emma could do to me, and without Sophia she was pretty weak. After her latest attempt, trying to spill soda on me even though we were in class in front of the teacher, I told her just that.

She was frozen. It was like she couldn't breathe or something. She kept sputtering things, nonsense, almost like she was having a mental breakdown while trying to grasp at some sort of straw. Emma was ranting whatever she could and nothing was having any effect, until she brought up mom, asking if I was going to cry for another week...

[Destination]

[Agreement]

I wanted to see my mom. I knew about alternate realities, there was earth aleph and our earth. But I knew it wouldn't be the same, the same person, the same mom. I could find some reality where she was very similar to the point where I would not be able to find any difference no matter how hard I tried. But that wasn't my specialty, sadly. My portal was designed to fuel a world unseen; a reality-a place no one has ever seen before. A world not meant to be seen.

I ran home. My portal, I didn't know how but I knew it could do it. Not the after life or where people went when they died but something similar, something close enough. I wanted to see her, I wanted my mom so badly that good enough was alright with me.

I began working on my portal, out of the sketches I hidden and into the actual design. It was hard but not as hard as people thought. I searched online on how to make stuff, home made flower pot forges, molds using sand, sponges, a bucket and recycled soda cans. Used old busted up material for cheap built wirings, home made soldering iron, ect. I stole some cash from my dad's wallet to get some stuff (junkyard scavenging still had a price on it), even built a generator that I wasn't even sure was working properly, and it was done. A portal, three weeks after Emma's mental breakdown and my portal was finally done. Speaking of Emma, I heard she was hospitalized but that was it, also there was new ward, some girl named Pandora who wore a red hooded robe and wore revealing outfits, like very revealing, black knee high boots, short shorts that looked like panties, a corset, and mask similar to Shadow Stalker's only instead of a stern expression, it was more smug or promiscuous one. She was a master who could bring her tattoos or hennas to life and used them as projectiles, shield, restraints, and to fly. Not that it mattered much to me, I was finally done!

Where exactly did the portal go? I didn't care I just knew it would take me somewhere close enough to see my mom again.

It was about as big and wide as a door, circular too...kinda, a meter and a half deep, the power coming from the generator, I had no idea how it was generated what exactly was generated, only that it would keep the portal stable for a time.

I took another mouthful of beer that my dad kept hidden in the fridge...well normally he would pass out and I would just steal the unopened ones and hide them. Him thinking he just drank all the one he took out...damn dad was a light weight. Maybe I wouldn't have been so committed to this if I had some more support from dad but...after mom died he just drifted away from me. Sure he was angry when he found out I was being bullied and the locker incident, but truth is, he moved on. He never said anything but I know he met someone. I mean my dad doesn't drink for himself, he drinks for others, to keep up with them. He knows he's a light weight so he drinks as practice to keep up with others and to properly pace himself. That was one evidence. The other is the perfume and hair I find stuck to his nice clothes. He's seeing someone. And me well, just a few more years and I'll be in college and out of his hair.

I frowned as I took another gulp of courage, shivering as I struggled not to gag as I forced the liquid down. I should wait longer I knew. But dad isn't an idiot, he's just tired and his uses his remaining strength to go on dates, but eventually he'll figure out what I built down here and he'll stop me. I built it, I know the portal works, I should do it now, I know, yet despite that I was afraid. That's why I needed some liquid courage. I finished the can and threw it somewhere behind me. I moved next to an old laptap I fixed up and saw a blinking Icon.

I don't know if it was fear or the bear that caused me to shiver, sending goosebumbs through out my entire body.

 **EXUCUTE…?**

Moment of truth...I hit enter.

The generator whirled to life letting different sorts of whine. The lights of the portal blinked to life. I couldn't help but smile. Then suddenly a blue light began to manifest at the center of the portal before it suddenly "blew" out like a geyser of water before it receded back into the portal and creating a blue puddle that covered the portal's inners. Then from the center a swirl of green began to appear before it slowly and completely engulfed the blue portal. I smiled.

˚I see you~˚

I looked around me. I was alone. Where did that come from? A voice so soothing, where did it come from?

˚After all this time, you did it.˚

˚Good job, child.˚

"Mom?" I asked as I looked around. I froze. I turned to look at the portal. Could she...

˚The work is not done yet,˚

˚You must finish it.˚

˚ Complete it,˚

˚Child.˚

Finish? But I was done, what was left to finish? Suddenly there was a crackling sound and the portal went dead. "NO!" I shouted. "Nonononono" I kept muttering as I walked forward. From inside the portal I saw that a wire had broken off. Quickly I ran to fix. I forgot the generator was still on...

I quickly fixed that little problem and...

˚The time has come to reconnect.˚

I heard the portal whine and whirl before I screamed. Lights streamed and engulfed me. I was in pain. So. much. pain. I was burning. My body was being crushed. I was suffocating. Air was inflating me to the point I could explode. I was being pulled apart cell from cell. I was being liquefied. I was being vaporized. I was being frozen solid. All at once.

Then the pain stopped.

I could see it. The other side. It was chaos given form, so beautiful. There was no earth. No clear world. It was a reality in disarray. The sky was a void filled with cosmic colors, green tints here, blue there, purple, orange, red, yellow, pink, more and more that covered the realities sky, space imagine. Beneath space, beneath the sky, were islands, some as small as house, others large as national parks, some, deep down she knew, were as big as continents maybe even the size of disk world, all separated by an emerald sea. Then she saw them, the inhabitants of this reality, of this zone. It was if they were corporal, missing limbs, missing heads, huge gaps and holes in their bodies, all floating around through the void that is the emerald sea. In the background, like tiny men, were what my gut told me were giants in the continent size islands.

"Ghost" I uttered. The reality, it was some sort of ghost zone.

I did it. I could see mom. Then I saw it. The giants became bigger as they drew closer, flying towards me, the ghost had monster mixed within them, monster of all types. It was weird, what was this?

Then the image disappeared as well as the light. My portal had shut off and I was left numb and worn. I stumbled out, feeling cooked and flash frozen, with steam or something coming off me, and fell on the ground. I was groaning or moaning, I didn't know which; I just knew my throat was vibrating.

It was a struggle but I managed to push myself up. I looked around looking for something. There was an old dusty mirror my mom had since college, my dad moved it down here after mom passed away. Something we couldn't part with but at the same time could not bear to see.

I limped forward, shivering in what I could only imagine to be so much pain that I couldn't process it. I made my way to the mirror and stood frozen as I saw myself in the dusty mirror. The white jumpsuit I bought on Doug's list had turned black, the black should pads and forearms turned white, the pads on the back of gloves that covered the knuckles too turned white as well as the pads on my shins. The black inverted triangle that extended from the suit's turtle neck to the shoulders and the point ending at the center of my upper chest...my breast weren't much to look at.

I shook my head. That wasn't the crazy part. I looked back, I was slightly tanner and my hair snow white that looked like it was ironed straight to perfection, not curly like my brownish black hair normally is, and my eyes, they were glowing green eyes...I shook my head again. I looked at the mirror, nothing changed, this was it, THIS is my reality. Then I saw the mirror move to the lef-"ah" I let out as I hit the ground. Then darkness claimed me.

"mom..."

˚Far from it, child˚

* * *

I don't know how long I was out or why I was naked. I stood up feeling…alright. I-I remember what happened, I was in my portal when it turned on, that feeling of various intense pain, I remember, yet I was fine. Part of me thought I turned into a ghost so I looked for the beer can I threw away earlier, I grabbed it, pulled the metal tab off and used it to cut my arm. It wasn't a deep or long cut, just enough to draw blood. And I was bleeding. What time was it?

I shook my head, grabbing my bleeding arm, and walked upstairs. Then something hit me. I turned to look behind me and my eyes went wide. The portal, the portal I built was still on and some sort of tentacle was coming through. "SHIT," I yelled as I ran towards the computer, as soon as I got there I hit the shutdown protocol and the power turned off the gate shut off and tentacle was severed from whatever the hell was trying to squeeze its way into my house. Curious I stepped towards it. Then it wiggled and started convulsing, causing me to jump and let out a short yelp as I ran backwards away from it. Then it started to disappear. And then it was gone. I shook my head at the turn of events, and ran upstairs. I was naked, I didn't know what time it was, I didn't know if dad was home so I ran upstairs, to my room not stopping for anything.

I got to my room, closed the door, and changed into something fast, underwear, jeans, and a long-sleeve shirt. After I put my shirt I noticed something out of my window. I walked to it and looked out. The blood from my face drained.

It presented itself like a green northern light, but what I saw was a reflection of the world I made a portal into, and not only that, the giants I saw, I could see them, hundreds of them as if they were swimming, straight to this world.

I ran down stairs just as the house phone started to ring, I picked it up, thankful it was wireless.

"TAYLOR," it was my dad, sounding worried.

"Dad what's going on?"

"I don't know, they're covering it on the news." I was already turning on the tv. "Look, Taylor," he continued. "Right now none of us leave the building, the PRT have the shelters quarantined and the road blocked for some reason. Lock the door. Look in my closet, Jesus," he heard him mutter that last part. "In my closet in a shoe box is a gun, incase you need it alright." I could hear people in the background,

"Alright, I understand," I said beginning to panic as I search the news, every news outlet was covering this, this, this thing.

"Alright Taylor, I love you, stay safe-I'll be there as soon I as I can," he said rapidly before he hung up. I turned the volume up on some reporter who is catching a fight from the distance.

"Right now several capes, villains and heroes from all over the world are now fighting what Protectorate officials are now calling "Endlings" that have unfortunately taken up residence in the end bringer shelters." What? Endlings? What the hell is going on? "Residences are advised to stay home with their doors locked-" I quickly changed the channel.

Some man with a scared expression on a roof somewhere else was recording another fight. "-repeat, we have visual conformation that Slaughter House Nine is participating in fending off this crisis-" I changed the channel.

"-Dragon has deployed what she could, according to officials, she has given temporary control of her suits to the dragon slayers in response to-" I changed the channel

"This mess started just half an hour ago and we are still not seeing an end to-" I changed the channel again, this time to an anchorman who had a map of Spain in the background.

"It's been an hour since the Simurg's song was heard all around the globe," What? What song? Before I could change the channel a life stream was put on the big screen. "Right now we have video confirmation that all three bringers are in the coast of Spain, Both Behemoth and Leviathan are guarding the Simurgh who is believed to be causing this crisis." The video changed to what could only be flying heroes and a gold figure fighting both Leviathan and Behemoth who kept them away from Simurgh, who was holding something very familiar. A similar design to my portal, only this one was a full circle blasting a stream of blue light into the sky.

"WHAT!" I yelled. It was different and was acting differently but that was definitely my design! What the hell was she was doing. Then it hit, the giants, I saw, the emerald sea in the sky, SHE'S USING EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE AS A PORTAL AND THE MAGNETIC FIELD TO KEEP IN PLACE! But why? Why did she want with gho…another revelation occurred. The giants, the monster, they weren't ghost they were End Bringers. I didn't make a portal to a Ghostzone, it was an Endzone, ghost were just one of the inhabitants. She was bringing her home to earth. I grit my teeth, did she read my mind, is that how she got the blue prints? No it didn't matter. She was using my design, and that was bad enough to make me both angry and afraid. This was my fault.

"I just wanted to see mom," I muttered, then I shook my head, "I have to fix this," I whispered. "I have to fix this," I yelled as I turned around. Simurgh may have stolen my design and altered it, but I know better than anyone how it works. "Just watch me you bitch!"

As I made my way to the basement stairs, the tentacle appeared. It was a single tentacle with a mouth and eye where it suction-cups should be, and it was floating.

"What?" I let out.

"ARAG!" I heard as it flew towards me. I yelled as I quickly turned and ran up the stairs, the gun I had to get dad's gun. Sadly I only made it halfway to the stairs before something grabbed my leg. I was pulled backwards, falling face first into the floor. I turned around as I was being pulled, one of the suckers has turned into another tentacle, how did that work? I struggled to break free but failed. Slowly but surely I was being pulled towards the severed giant tentacle, the other suction cups has by now turned into mouths. It's going to eat me I realized and it didn't need to see to know when it could do it. I struggled frantically, yelling to break free. But it didn't work. Soon it would be on me, it would eat me.

"Let me go," I whispered with tears in my eyes. "Let me go," I said louder as I stopped struggling as I felt what would could only be described as switch in my head become obvious. "I said let me **GO!** " I yelled flicking the switch, suddenly a corona represented by a white halo loped through my body, filling me with what was unmistakable power. My clothes changed to a black jumpsuit with white pads, my skin became tan, the hair at the corners of my eye straightened out into silvery white strands, and my eyes, though I couldn't see for obvious reason, glowed green "UAAAAAA!" I yelled I as thrust my arms forward, power going through them, then out as green bolts of light!

"ARAAAAAAAAG!" The tentacle's mouth let out in pain as the green beams of energy pierced right through it, severing its sucker tentacle in the process. Then it disappeared. I stood up, weary about the tentacle, but I looked at the TV. I had a job to do. I grabbed the TV, pulling it out of the electrical sockets with its antenna, noting I was physically stronger, and walked downstairs with it.

I plugged in downstairs as the TV came into focus on the channel that was recording the Endbringer fight from a distance I was already typing something into my portal's code. I was typing fast, faster than I was normally capable of. I thought nothing of it, it suited my purpose, and that's all that mattered, I glanced at the TV. "Lets see how you like this," I muttered glaring at the image of the Simurgh as I hit Execute. As the portal began to power up I felt strange. My newfound power, whatever it was, it was getting it from the Endzone, that much I knew, how I wasn't sure, maybe an aspect of my tinker nature? Who knows. This also meant one thing, for better or for worse, I am half Endbringer or is endling a better term?

A cold shiver ran through my body as a cold light blue mist escaped my lips. Behind me! I turned around grabbed what I assumed was the severed tentacle who soon materialized and threw it towards the charging portal. A blue explosion rushed forward, swallowing the tentacle before receding back and turning green. I looked at the screen and yelled "its my tech bitch!" And I shot my arms forward with power, once more streams of green energy shot out of my hands in a stream, the portal absorbing it.

My goal, cause a horrible feedback. How I was doing it? Not exactly sure, I altered the portal to sync up with the one being made in the atmosphere other than that no idea, but I knew I was doing it. On the screen the portal in Simurgh's hand exploded after some sort of green light flowed down into the portal. The green skies began to disappear. For the first time in history she let out an angry scream that shook the world.

˚YOU WOULD DARE!˚

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled holding my head.

˚YOU BUILT THE PORTAL! DON'T IMPEDE IT!˚

"I WANTED TO SEE MY MOM! NOT BRING THE END ZONE HERE! SO FUCK OFF!"

She let out another cream as a new portal flew to her hand and once more she fire another blue beam to the sky. I shot another green stream of energy at the portal in front of me. This once again resulted in a feedback causing the portal to explode.

˚Don't test my patience child!˚

"FUCK YOU! I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY! LOOK AT ME GO!"

"Someone's fighting the Simurgh" the anchorman on the TV said clutching his head, "someone's fighting it!"

Once more a portal flew to her hand on the screen and she started blasting it. Once more I fired the green energy stream at my portal. I turned to watch the screen. The energy made it's way to the portal Simurgh had but somehow she deflected it and sent a green bolt back up.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I fired a green streams at the portal, hoping it could fend off her feedback. I could not survive my portal exploding. I kept poring in the energy and at the same time I could feel myself running out of power fast. My body was slowly changing back to its original state. I knew I could gain more power but I didn't know how to drain the Endzone. Thankfully that wasn't a problem. No, both Simurgh and I had a problem that neither of us had expected. The feedback was staying in the atmosphere and collecting, with no way to release the pent up abnormal energy. "Shit," I muttered as an explosion some sort of explosion was about to happen on both our ends. Was this what she wanted? Shitshitshit.

There was a crackle of energy and my tinker mind was telling me what was about to happen. If I stopped it the feedback in all its entirety would end up on my end with a huge explosion, if I didn't an electrical storm was going to kill me and the Simurgh could just shrug it off. Fuck. Three. God I wanted to disappear. Two. Why I did I think I could beat the Simurgh? One. "I want to disappear," I muttered. Zero.

At that moment my body went intangible, my form became invisible and a crackle of energy went everywhere destroying the computer, damaging the portal and leaving me (and the TV on the stairs) intact. The electrical storm died down, my body became both visible and tangible, but a halo of light brought me out of my-I don't know, power state? Out of my power state and back as regular Taylor. I fell on my ass huffing loudly as I stared at the destruction. I stared at it for a long while. Then I laughed.

"Looks like I won, bitch."

I turned to look to see the screen showing a Simurgh who was sitting on the ground letting out a silent scream. Both capes and Endbringers were frozen in place watching this sight. Hell even Scion wasn't moving. Then she got up and left. Behemoth went underground. Leviathan dived back into the sea. Scion stayed motionless in the air before he headed somewhere the reporter was saying was north. The crisis, whatever it was, had ended.

I let out a sigh of relief. Then I curled up into a ball hugging my legs.

 **˚Next time I'll kill you.˚**

I honestly didn't have a way to respond to that. So I just stayed silent. All I could do was sigh as I stood up and tried to carry the TV back up stairs.

* * *

Two days has passed, there was no school but dad still had work. Thanks to what officials are calling the "Failed Invasion," there was a lot of construction around that the city could thankfully afford, and had given a few people jobs. Dad's job was to hand them out and direct the workers. It was late at night and dad was home early for once. I still haven't asked about his girlfriend yet but I was content. At the moment he was hugging me and it was a bit annoying but he cared and he was scared he would lose me.

"The Protectorate are labeling these pseudo-capes as Case 59s" a female reporter said, she was on the street talking to a few people who had what some people call ghostlike powers. The PHO calls them specters. And the process is what a lot of people are calling "ghosting." Sadly Regular capes can't ghost.  
After the Failed Invasion, ghost from history, myths, ideas, and dead people have been seen loitering the world. Thankfully there are numerous ways to get rid of them and it has inspired an actual Ghost Buster industry. And along with them, some people found that they can steal energy from ghost and get power, very small powers that didn't last long. The PRT are buying ghost remains for tinkers to turn into weapons to arm the regular troops. And then there were the Endlings.

"What you are about to see is a small footage released by the Teeth before they raided a small Endbringer cult, not the Fallen, who live near an Endzone and worship an Endbringer too large to cross through; it seems that the endbringer has mutated these worshipers and they became case 53 like capes. The protectorate are labeling these capes Case 60s." As promised the footage was about a bunch of grotesque monster like capes worshiping a green mist with lots of food near it. A slimy claw reached out of the mist and pulled in the food. Dad changed the channel.

"I assure everyone" A woman who the screen labeled Director Piggot. "We have everything under control."

Another thing that happened was that thanks to the explosion of the atmospheric portal, in certain location there are areas that generate green mist that hide portals between this world and the Endzone, people just call them Endzones. The PRT and Protectorate acted quickly to quarantine most of these areas, but some has End worshipers who are powered so it is hard to monitor. Sure these areas are guaranteed to be a hotspot for endlings but endlings can also just randomly port into a city.

Not that that wasn't scary but some people were happy. It turns out that Endlings provided valuable resources, some dropped cores that could be used as a potent energy source, others dropped material that some people theorize could hurt an Endbringer, plus it was sturdy, some dropped meat that didn't get vaporized and, you guessed it, if processed a certain way could give people low level mutations for a time and let them have powers. PHO calls these people gourmets. Sadly these "meats" are also corrosive so it does slowly kill a person while making them strong. Protectorate Labels these guys case 58s. Also there are a lot of people who are going for the blood; somehow their blood can heal people and help them recover if processed right; at least Über and Leet proved it could be done. At the moment the duo had a monopoly on their "health potions." Leet came up with a way to create health potions using herbs, spices, and good ol' fashion tinker-bullshit-alchemy. Sadly that meant that the potion had a time limit before they went bad so instead of making them in bulk they just froze the blood and used it when they got an order. And they got a lot.

"Again," Piggot said, "we would like to thank the cape who volunteered the Endzone portal to PRT and strongly advise that you join us. You are not in trouble, no one is capable of predicting the Simurgh. But it would be in your best interest to do so." After the events I quickly made a portal I could carry in my other form to the PRT and gave it to them, not that anyone saw either of my forms, I just left a note. Armsmater and Dragon, along with a few other tinkers, helped find away so that at the very least the only way to open a portal on earth was to be near a "ground" they created. So the Simurgh would have to go to wherever they had the ground. Well I could easily bypass, it is my tech after all, not that I wanted to anytime soon.

"I'm going to go to bed," Her dad said standing up, "I have work early tomorrow morning. "

"I know."

"I know you don't have school for a while but don't stay up too late, okay, it's a bad habit, trust me."

"I trust you dad," I replied. Satisfied he nodded.

"Alright, Good night."

"Night, love you," I called out as he made his way upstairs.

"Love you too," I heard him call out. I went back to the TV and changed the channel.

"We found where the Endbringers come from and we know that the Endzone has areas just populated by endlings. What this company proposes is to have a spired expedition into the endzone and see what we can harvest." Someone began to explain their theory on live televisi on. I watched for a while and got a few new ideas on how to help in that expedition if she ever wanted to. Or if I wanted to go myself.

Iturned off the TV. And walked to my room. She got my pijama's on, took out an old Alexandra Body pillow and pretended to go to sleep. I smiled. "Going ghost," I whispered as halo of light ran trough my body, my skin became tan, my facial feature became sharp, my pjs turned into a black jumpsuit, a black visor covered my now glowing green eyes (I made it), and my curly hair became straight silverfish-white strands. I turned intangible and flew out of the house. I found that in my intangible state both light and sound went right through my body so it didn't reflect off anything sort of like a glass door, so no one could see my form, it made me invisible in a sense. I flew up high and went on patrol as I made myself corporal again, my legs turning into a tail. I still had the door like portal, fixed it up and noticed it was active on some level even if the power generator was off. That's how I still have my powers I think, it was an idea and its how I created a visor. Either way, no one was going to link a flying ghost brick, a ghost version of the Alexandra package, with a tinker who makes endzone portals. Nope not happening.

A chill ran through my body as a blue mist escaped my lips. I turned to look at a direction and fly towards it.

"Here comes Miss Phantom!"

* * *

For those wondering the costume is pretty much the costume superman wore in batman beyond, I didn't really like the way the phantom costume would look on Taylor. Still needs a logo. Also in this oneshot the explosion was strong enough that the Clairvoyant who was watching it acted as an outlet and died in the process. Doormaker is still alive. Since Taylor is part endbringer Contessa's powers don't work on her.


End file.
